The Goblin TryOuts
by Princess Destiny
Summary: A humorous short Fanfic, set a week before Jareth meets Sarah. A strange creature wants to join The Goblin King's armyand it's not a Goblin!


**Title: **The Goblin Try-Outs**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **PG 13+**  
Summary: **A humorous short Fanfic, set a week before Jareth meets Sarah. A strange creature wants to join Jareth's army-and it's _not_ a Goblin!**  
Genre: **Comedy/Drabble/Crossover**  
Couple: **Jareth And Sarah (Sort of)**  
Category: **JS**  
Chapters: **1/1**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **1999  
**Size: **9 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! What to say about this very short Fanfic? It's not romance, it's comedy. I was just thinking about the Power Rangers and Labyrinth one day and poof-this one came out. It's an alternate first meeting between Sarah and Jareth. ::Giggles::

**Donations:** By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Got a Labyrinth Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Jareth And Sarah'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**THE GOBLIN TRY-OUTS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, go on," The tall guy in white urged. He adjusted position of the white and gold helmet under his arm. "Give him a break . He's had a hard time."

The Goblin King glared. He lounged on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm lazily. He was anything but relaxed at that moment, however. The source of his irritation stood before him. He sighed. He should never have granted the two an audience in the first place!

"I said _no_. I can't use him."

"I'm useful. I can scare good!" The creature said eagerly. Jareth stared down his nose, expression forbidding. The creature started to sweat nervously. "I can cook too! You haven't tasted anything until you've had one of my chicken pies."

Jareth's blue-grey eyes iced over. Lips firming. "How many times do I have to tell-"

"Come on Goblin King," The White Ranger pleaded. His brown eyes were sincere as he met Jareth's eyes. "Give the little guy a go. He used to be one of Rita Repulsa's Monsters."

"A good job." The creature added.

Jareth rolled his eyes. He got to his feet, towering over the two, standing majestically upon the dais. "All right" He stated coolly to the creature. "I'll give you one chance. You blow it and I'll throw you _both_ into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Oh, of course." The creature fawned.

"Thanks," Tommy murmured. "You're an okay guy."

"Don't push it," Jareth warned. "I could turn you into a radish with just a thought."

* * *

**The Next Week **

"Who is it? Who's there?" The girl said nervously. All about the room, draws were slamming. Curtains whipping around like a gale and stuffed animals on the floor moving on there own. One, with particular slowness.

"Do it faster!" A goblin hissed to their newest member.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The creature panted, trying to move a pair of shoes faster.

"Who's there?" She repeated, eyes on the shoes.

The creature rolled his eyes, getting a whiff of the shoes. "Oh stuff this!" He growled. He rolled what muscles he had into his arms and strode out, trying to look fierce. "I'm your worst nightmare, Girlie!"

Sarah looked down at the creature no bigger than both her feet together. "You-you're a wombat!" She laughed.

"My King will get you for that!" The wombat threatened, trying to glare. He was so low to the ground that the young girl couldn't even see his eyes. All around them, the Goblins sniggered.

Sarah burst into laughter, falling onto her butt. Tears rolled from her eyes as Jareth appeared in a spectacular display of glitter. He stood there all magnificent and ready to offer the beautiful girl her dreams.

The dark-haired girl looked up at the man in tights. Her mouth twitched, then she burst into hysterical laughter. "The King of the wombats, I presume?" She gasped out.

Jareth glared down at the wombat, who was trying to hide beneath the pair of shoes in shame. "You're fired."

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter of **'A Kiss In The Dark'** will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
